


Keep It Low

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, UST, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu training session turns unusually stimulating.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Levi is all talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ran across another super-old drabble that I decided was worth finishing. I've knowingly used pieces of this scene in other fics so if some parts sound familiar that's why. Also clearly the scenario I was imaginging when I drew [ this](http://noeros.tumblr.com/post/83980806100/eren-please-levi-does-not-want-to-roll-around). In case you wanted a visual.

Staring was rude. 

Eren remembered that particular lesson well from his childhood. He knew it was also unprofessional to trudge out of bed two hours early, just so he could watch his Captain make laps around the training ground. He knew he was being a creep. He knew he'd disgust Levi. He knew he needed a good excuse for when he got caught.

He hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

Levi spotted him a hundred yards out just as he rounded the first bend. His critical expression was clear even from that distance and in the dim light. Eren cursed to himself. Somehow, the girls always got away with it when they gathered to watch Commander Erwin later in the morning. It wasn't fair.

Still, Eren tried to act natural. It was awkward from where he sat in the grass, pretending that he was adjusting his leathers. It was too late to realize how much harder it was to defend being in the field before daybreak, alone.

He started to panic and Levi was standing over him in minutes. He was even more intimidating from that angle, taking a swig from his canteen, the other hand on his hip, and his sleeves rolled up. His face was twisted in its typical condescension, sweaty bangs matted to his forehead despite the chilled twilight air. Eren once again stared longer than he intended.

"You're up a little early," Levi said. His tone sounded casual but suspicion laced his voice.

Eren stood and made a clumsy salute. "I just -" he floundered, unsure what to say. Levi liked dedication. Eren decided he would appeal to that. "I wanted to ask if you'd help me train, sir. Hand-to-hand combat."

Levi just stared. 

It wasn't a bad excuse. Eren occasionally practiced with Mikasa, but she held back and Eren didn’t especially want to hit her either. Fights with Jean always devolved into profanity-laden scuffles that ended with more bruises than skill. Armin was out of the question. Hange even suggested Levi as the best candidate.

Only, Levi was apprehensive about it. Eren could guess why.

Levi frowned, pulling out the towel tucked under his belt to dry his hands. Eren felt like he waited forever. "Fine."

Eren stopped. He expected Levi to send him on laps instead. "You will?"

Levi gave Eren a wry look. "Just try not to get too distracted."

Eren felt his ears heat up, wondering if Levi meant what he thought he meant. The subtle tilt of his lips told Eren he did.

Levi was impatient though. He motioned for Eren to get into his stance and stand in front of him. Eren complied and Levi studied him briefly, arms folded over his chest. Then he stepped forward and guided Eren's muscles into the appropriate positions. 

"Weren't you top of your class?"

"Yeah." Eren was surprised Levi even knew. 

"Your stance is awful." Levi said flatly, backing up.

Eren's temper flared, but Levi was moving before anything could be done. Eren was flat on his back in less than two minutes.

Levi asked him to stand and Eren was back up quickly.

They practiced like that for a half hour. As expected, Levi was short on words and let Eren learn by trial and error. Though it was obvious he was holding back in force, he wasn't letting Eren win. Each match ended quickly, with Eren pinned to the ground.

Each time, Eren stood back up.

Eren also thought Levi was being serious. 

On the sixth match, he successfully tripped Levi and was foolish enough to think that he finally gained the upper hand. He was all misplaced bravado, smirking as he straddled his Captain and pushed his weight on Levi’s torso. Seeing Levi panting beneath him was a prize in itself. The embarrassment from earlier was long gone.

Levi was still less than impressed. He took the moment to plant an unwatched hand on Eren’s ribs, his face calm despite the speed of his movements. With a sinking feeling Eren grimaced and clenched his jaw. He braced himself to be thrown off balance, but the shove never came. 

“So,” Levi drawled, pulling Eren’s attention back to him, expression remaining blank. “This is what turns you on?”

Eren’s eyes widened, confidence shaken. He pulled away, blushing. “N-no sir!”

Levi’s lips quirked upward for a brief moment, barely stifling a laugh at Eren’s reaction. He took the moment to follow through with his previous movement and flipped Eren onto his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Levi positioned himself with a knee against Eren’s hip and another between his thighs. His right hand splayed across Eren’s chest with a little too much weight to be comfortable. 

There was clear amusement in his voice, despite his unchanged expression. His voice came out in a low whisper, “Why are you so embarrassed then?”

Eren opened his eyes, struggling to look anywhere but Levi’s face. “I’m not,” He spit out, and tried to steady his breathing. "I just," he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected levi to say _that_.

Levi wouldn't let him move and Eren was frustrated. He could feel the warmth spreading across his face and knew Levi could see it too. He needed a retort but his thoughts were wandering further and further into dangerous territory. The disturbing part was that Levi was right. He was right and he was too close, making Eren aware of every single point of contact. He could smell the sweat from their earlier activity and taste the salt on his tongue. He was right in the middle of at least a dozen of his favorite sexual fantasies.

It was going to be much worse when he tried to explain the hardness between his legs.

There was no way Levi would not notice. With his proximity there was no way he hadn't already.

He'd cornered Eren. 

He won.

Eren hoped the ground opened beneath him.

Levi didn't let on that he knew anything. He leaned down and his damp bangs brushed against Eren’s jaw, sending a shiver down his back. He dug his fingers into the cool dirt beneath him, wondering how any of this could be accidental. He thought he heard Levi chuckle, but it was such a foreign sound coming from his throat that Eren wasn't sure. 

Then Levi's breath was hot against his ear “You couldn’t handle me.”

Eren's body went cold. He knew Levi was mocking him. His jaw tightened and his eyebrows knit together. He heard the unspoken challenge beneath Levi's words. Levi was provoking him. He was doing it on purpose.

He gathered the willpower to meet Levi’s gaze and saw the faint glint of approval in Levi’s expression. 

Eren Jaeger never backed down. And Levi knew.

“Better,” Levi admonished as he pulled back. He was still close enough that their faces almost touched, his lips just a hair's breadth above Eren's. It made Eren's heart pound so hard in his chest that he thought it would burst through his ribs. 

Then Levi pulled away. 

The rush of cold air that replaced Levi's warmth on his chest caught him off guard. It was suddenly cold and wet and his body wanted to maintain the fire. He moved without thinking when he made that rash decision. He hooked a hand through Levi's harness and raised himself on an elbow. He kissed Levi hard, before he could pull away. He regretted it immediately.

Levi didn't kiss him back. 

When Eren dropped back down, he told himself to be brave. He chanced a look at Levi's face. He was shocked to see poorly feigned boredom, rather than anger. Levi wanted this.

Eren felt invigorated. He chanced it again. This time, when he kissed, he nipped at Levi's bottom lip. Levi didn't move away. Eren was even more certain he wasn't mistaken; Levi wanted him. Levi was testing him. He was evaluating Eren's resolve. Eren wouldn't let him down.

It was the third kiss before Levi reciprocated, but it was effort well spent. Levi was a passionate kisser, even if surprisingly sloppy. Eren didn't mind, both lack of experience and idealized vision making him miss the blunder. He was breathless when they parted, arousal surging through his veins like wildfire. It was growing light outside and Eren was forgetting where they were.

"Is that all it takes to get you worked up?" Levi teased. He pressed his hips down, making a subtle grind against Eren's obvious erection. "Thought you were gonna make me work for it." 

Eren gasped as Levi jerked his hips again. He felt like he should be ashamed but he wanted the contact to continue more than he wanted to think. He thrust his hips up against Levi and let his eyes fall shut. Levi's lips ghosted over his neck, placing a soft kiss on the front of his throat every time Eren pressed against him. 

Eren's breath came faster and he grappled with Levi's harness, but Levi swatted his hands away. He was forgetting about the cold ground beneath his back. He was numb to the rocks and sticks pressing into his flesh. He was too hot to feel the cold. He realized Levi was hard too, making it more difficult to focus. He opened his eyes and tried to gage Levi's face, unsure if he was real. In the dawn light he could see the pinch of his brow though his eyes were unfocused. 

Levi dropped to an elbow, face falling into the base of Eren's shoulder and neck and his hand gripped Eren's hair. He continued to roll his hips against Eren - sometimes hitting just the right spot - and he ground down harder. Eren bit into his lip to keep from making any noise but Levi's panting turned to quiet, deep moans. Eren could never forget that sound. 

Levi's other hand hooked into Eren's belt and moved his his hips along with his own thrusts. Eren dug one hand further into the ground beneath him and tangled the other in Levi's hair. It was to easy to get lost in the feeling. It was too risky to let Levi keep going. Eren was afraid he would't last. Levi was moving too fast.

"C-Captain," Eren's voice came out shaky. The sun was rising and the other soldiers would be making their rounds soon. "Should we stop? It's -- We could go inside -- Captain?"

Levi shuddered and and let out a whine. As he relaxed, Eren didn't immediately understand what happened or why he stopped. He nudged Levi's shoulder, growing concerned. 

Levi rolled his head away from Eren's neck and buried his face in the crook of his own arm. In the distance, Eren could hear soldiers chatting and the distinct whiz of the three-dimensional gear. Levi stayed quiet.

_Oh._

Eren swallowed and licked his lips, trying to ignore his own erection still straining against his jeans. "We should move. The others --"

Levi gave an anguished groan but made no move to get up. Eren turned his face and chanced a look at Levi. His expression remained hidden in the crook of his arm. Eren could still see the remnants of his flushed skin at the corners of his ears. "Sir, we really --"

"This was a mistake," Levi interrupted. He finally crawled off Eren in slow motion. He made an obvious effort to look anywhere but at Eren's face, cringing as he re-adjusted his belts. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he ran a hand over his face and through his hair. His face was strange.

Eren couldn't decide if it was more embarrassment or shame he saw but it pinched in his gut. He only hoped it wasn't regret. 

"No, sir. I --" Eren started, lost for the appropriate words.

"I need a shower," Levi mumbled when Eren came up dry. He stood and brushed himself off, looking miserable. Eren watched as he left in the direction of headquarters without another word.

As his back faded from view, Eren scrambled to his feet to follow him. Other soldiers were filling the field, the smell of breakfast drifting in from the dining hall. Eren ignored the confused looks that turned curious as he caught up to Levi. 

When they reached the stairwell Levi turned and hissed, "Why are you following me?"

Eren frowned, stumbling after Levi's quick steps. What a stupid question. "We just…"

"We just did something stupid," Levi answered. 

Eren stayed quiet for a brief moment, a spark of anger flaring up inside of him. "You started it," he spit back. 

Levi turned on him at the top step, his face both critical and distressed. Eren could see the conflict in his eyes, the swirl of indecision. Eren felt a wave of guilt. He stood his ground. 

" _Not now_ ," Levi finally murmured. His discomfort was clear. 

Eren opened his mouth to object.

Levi answered with a pointed look. His gaze traveled down Eren's body and back up. Something shifted in his expression.

"We'll talk about this later," he said in a firm voice. "But _not now_."

There was an awkward pause. Then it clicked. 

Levi didn't regret it. 

He wanted a rematch.


	2. Keep It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi redeems himself. 100% gratuitous porn.

Levi sent for Eren just before dinner. 

The young cadet sent to retrieve him caught him on the way to the dining hall, mumbling in the awkward way people always did after dealing with Levi for the first time. Eren tried not to smile as they stumbled through their message, confused that Levi claimed to _owe Eren a favor_. He kept his straight face as he traversed the stairwell to the officers corridor, glad he opted for an early afternoon shower. 

After a tumultuous morning and afternoon evading obvious signs of his arousal, Eren was more than ready. He was satisfied Levi didn't change his mind and more satisfied he didn't have to go after Levi himself. He didn't even grow nervous until he was standing in front of Levi's door. It was quiet and the hall was silent. Everyone was on their way to eat. Levi planned well. 

Eren gave a soft knock, waiting only for a brief moment before he opened the door on his own. He saw Levi sitting at his desk, just as he always was, framed in sunlight from the window behind him. Eren stood rigid in the doorway, feeling unsure as he latched the door shut behind him. Whatever edge he'd gained over Levi beforehand long gone.

Levi regarded him calmly, surely aware of the way Eren's pulse pounded in his ears. He tilted his head with a curious gaze, still gaging Eren with caution. "Are you sure about this?"

Eren swallowed and his mind returned to the memory of Levi's breathless sighs against his skin. Hesitance never won Levi over, so Eren steeled his expression, "Yes, sir."

Levi kept his eyes glued on Eren's face from where he sat. In silence, he began unclasping the strap across his chest, followed by the buttons of his shirt. Earlier Eren had thought it strange to see him reserved and even stranger to see him embarrassed. The sight was thrilling in its own way, but back in his office he was in control again. The confidence returned and he was _Levi_ again. 

Eren didn't know which version he preferred as they both triggered something inside him. His skin grew hot at the cold look in Levi’s eyes and the tight line of his lips. It was the look on his face when he Eren pinned to the ground just that morning. It was the way his mouth moved around his words. It was how he could look at Eren like nothing was unusual, as though the entire fabric of their relationship hadn't just taken a new turn.

"Hey," Levi called, pulling Eren back from his thoughts. "Get over here before I change my mind."

Eren stayed planted in place. He watched Levi lean back in his chair as he waited. His shirt was open and cravat loose around his shoulders, showing his taut stomach and chest, face perfectly framed in the late afternoon light. His mussed hair and flushed skin wrote anticipation across his features as strong as Eren felt it in his bones. He looked so different, so disheveled. He looked better than Eren remembered ever seeing him.

Eren wouldn't make him wait any longer. He took a breath and walked while Levi continued to stare him down. Those ten steps took ten seconds too long and he wrung his nervous hands in front of him. Levi hooked a finger under his belt and yanked Eren another two steps forward so he was poised right between Levi’s knees and snug between Levi and the edge of his desk.

"Say something if you change yours," Levi said. His voice was raw and cracked. 

Eren nodded and struggled to calm himself, hands gripping the edge of the wood behind him. Levi moved in slow motion as he ran his palm down the front of Eren's jeans. Eren was already hard again, something that was obvious to Levi given the way he teased. The world was slowing down and he seared each touch to memory. Levi tugged at his belts as though he were checking the fit, curious hands traveling across the parts of Eren’s body he could reach.

The hand still rubbing him migrate behind to cup his ass, urging him another step forward. Levi stood up and pulled Eren's ear down to his lips. "I've been thinking about this all day," he murmured. "You're a damn distraction even when you're not here."

His hands moved backed down, caressing each curve of muscle. Eren sucked in a shaky breath and tried to gather his courage. He needed to remember what it was he wanted to do. He'd been replaying the events of the morning all day long. He was stuck on the ease to which Levi responded to his aggression. He was Levi's weakness, his biggest vice. Levi had the upper hand, but it only fueled Eren's fire. 

“You’re just very impatient, sir,” he said, forcing his voice to sound bold. 

"Oh? And what do you think you know about me?" Levi asked. His deft fingers unfastened Eren’s jeans.

"You like it," Eren continued. His heart pounded because he knew where to dig. "You like it when I call you Captain. That's what got you off this morning."

Levi paused and glanced up, eyes critical beneath his bangs. Eren held his gaze until he sank down to his knees, unzipping Eren's pants as he went. He moved his head lower and ran his tongue over the front of Eren’s exposed underwear. 

“Is that so?” he murmured. His lips moved over Eren’s length, making his voice vibrated over the thin stretch of fabric.

"You've thought about me before," Eren continued, licking his lips. His voice began to waver. "You’ve thought about doing it like this before, doing it here. Not just today. You’ve been thinking about it for months."

This time there was no pause as Levi pulled him free of his boxers and took the head of his cock between his lips. Eren bit his lip, reigning in the gasp bubbling up in his throat . Levi was still goading him to see how far he would go, rewarding him when he made the correct choice. This was his game.

“You probably think about me fucking you,” Eren breathed, knowing it was a risky move but letting his instincts take charge. “You want me inside you.”

Levi slid his tongue around the tip and taking in Eren's full length once before he pulled back. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and his mouth quirked upward. “Is that how you think this is going to go down?” he asked, voice filled with amusement. His hot breath cascaded down Eren's wet length, neglected just beyond Levi's lips.

“I think,” Eren started, his voice growing desperate. “You want it. You just don’t know how to ask.” 

Levi stared at him long enough that Eren knew he’d hit a nerve. 

His movement was abrupt. He stood and spun Eren around so fast that the desk scratched along the hardwood floor. He pressed Eren's upper body down on the desk with a firm hand planted between his shoulder blades. The scent of ink, paper, and feshly polished wood overwhelmed him. It was so normal, so commonplace, and such a reminder of where they were. Eren scraped his nails along the veneered surface when Levi pressed his hips against his backside. 

“You think you know what gets me off?” Levi growled. “You come and watch me in the mornings like a lovesick girl mooning over her marriage prospects. I think you’re confused.”

Eren turned his head down and smiled against the wood. “No, Captain. I don’t think so.” 

Levi lightly swatted his ass and tugged with more aggression at his belts. He unfastened each buckle and removed his lower harness, moving faster as he went. When Eren struggled to help, Levi held him still again. Impatience and control always won out. He undressed Eren until he was stark naked from the waist down. The hem of his shirt barely hung past his hips so Levi pushed it up, laying feather light strokes across his ribs and his chest. Eren couldn't stifle the gasps and sighs hat escaped his throat.

With Eren left in place Levi sank to his knees and massaged Eren’s thighs with both hands to encourage him to part his legs. Eren heard him opening the canister of balm he'd pulled from a drawer. Quickly after he pressed a slick finger against the edge of Eren’s hole, waiting for him to relax and urging his legs further apart. When the finger slipped further inside, Eren let out a whine and grappled with the desktop. He relaxed more when Levi kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Once Eren was still, he pushed his finger back in and moved it in slow motion. When he pulled out again, Eren sighed. He jolted, surprised by the sudden feel of Levi’s tongue dragging across the edge of his opening. His body shook and Levi’s hands massaged his thighs again, leaving cool oil splattered across his skin.

"Sir, that feels" Eren started, "kind of, weird."

Levi paused, "You want me to stop?" 

"N-no," Eren whimpered, “I just –“ 

Levi didn't let him finish. He resumed the motions and he was relentless. He alternated between his tongue and a finger, pressing deeper inside. Eren forgot about their game and let Levi do as he pleased, letting small noises of affirmation fall from his lips. Levi's touches became more and more forceful and his tongue more aggressive. When Eren's hips began moving on their own, Levi pushed in a second finger, spreading and twisting them in conjunction with his thrusts. The feeling was strange and foreign. Eren wanted more and more. He wanted Levi to continue forever.

His moans grew louder and Levi stood up again. He continued fingering Eren and positioned himself so he was thrusting behind his own hand. His other hand traced soothing circles across Eren’s back, subtle encouragement to continue as he was.

As the pressure built, he raised to his elbows to look over his shoulder. He could see the movement as Levi rutted against the hand moving against him. Eren’s body was responding too fast and he tried to push back.

“I-I want to do something for you too, sir.” He grit out. His cock ached and Levi’s touch alone nowhere near enough. “Mm. Please, sir. I want to. I want--”

“Bet you’re too close to be any use to me now,” Levi hissed. He leaned forward and tangled his free hand in Eren’s hair, pulling his head back so he could murmur in his ear, “Next time you wanna do something, you just fucking do it.”

Eren’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t been wrong. He’d only waited too long. 

Levi pulled Eren’s hips up from the desk. His hand dropped from Eren’s hair and wrapped around his neglected erection, pumping him fast. He moaned and his hips fell in tandem with the trust of Levi’s fingers. His thumb slid over the head and rubbed pre-cum down his length. Then his fingers twisted deeper inside, making Eren cry out. It was agonizing. It incapacitated him.

Desperate, he pushed back against Levi and felt his erection, obvious even through his uniform. Eren felt his peak coming to fast. It was too soon but he couldn’t stop it. 

“Captain!” Eren cried, “If you want – I don't mind. If you want –“ 

Levi cursed as Eren spilled over his desk. He pulled back again, leaving Eren hot and empty. Eren's hands barely supported himself on the soiled desk and he could hear Levi behind him as he tugged off his own belts. When he caught his breath, Eren turned to see him pushing his pants down his hips. 

He tugged at Eren’s shirt, demanding, “Come here. Now.” 

Eren did as he was told, his shirt falling back down and sticking to the wet skin on his stomach. Levi sat back in his chair, guiding Eren into his lap as he grabbed the discarded vial and spread oil onto his length. Eren bit his lip as he watched, memorizing the sight of Levi’s hand on his own erection and the bead of pre-cum visible at the tip. 

Levi helped Eren straddle him, urging him where he wanted him with gentle touches. He pumped himself with one hand while the other pressed a finger back inside. Eren gripped the top of his harness, digging his nails into his shoulders. He pulled Eren’s head down to kiss him. 

Eren offered a soft smile when Levi pressed his cock against his asshole. He relished Levi’s expression as he sank down, adoring how his face went slack and his eyes fluttered shut. One of Levi’s hands gripped the flesh of Eren’s bare thighs.

Eren felt full and his whole body stretched. He rolled his hips and gasped at how Levi felt inside him. He needed to make up for his earlier fault. He picked up the pace.

Levi’s nails dug into his thigh and Eren laced his hands over the back of Levi’s neck. His body was in sensory overload, every touch a shade too intense. Levi buried his face against Eren’s chest, teeth grazing along the fabric of his shirt. Eren recognized the speed of his breath and the tone of his sighs. He was close. 

Levi moved a hand to the small of his back and urged Eren faster. He sank down harder. Levi started moaning and the sound set gooseflesh across Eren’s skin. 

Feeling brave again, Eren ran his hands down across Levi’s chest. He fondled Levi’s nipples, fingers brushing lightly beneath his open shirt. 

“Keep it up,” Levi said in a low whisper. " _Fuck_. Keep it up."

His gaze was glued downward, intent on Eren’s bare thighs where his skin met the hem of his shirt. He became more commanding with the pressure of his hands, urging Eren to move up and down faster and harder. His moist lips parted and Eren felt drawn in again.

Eren leaned down to kiss him and Levi groaned into his mouth. When they parted Levi’s head tossed back and his skull hit the back of the char hard enough Eren almost cringed. His moans became a mantra of moans and meaningless words until it was hard for Eren to move. He continued still, body alert to the feel of Levi twitching inside him.

Eren pulled hard at his hair. "Is this how you like it, Captain?"

Levi came with a shudder, eyes still glued shut. The sound he made resonated deep under Eren's skin. 

They stayed still in the quiet room, bodies remaining connected until Eren’s legs started to cramp. As he moved, he felt Levi’s fluids dripping down his thighs. He felt more satisfied than he had in longer than he could remember.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulder, laying his head down beside his ear. 

"Next time," he said, breathless. "I won't let you down."

Levi gave a soft, tired laugh beneath him. This time Eren was certain he heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems there will be a chapter 3


End file.
